


Husbands For Henry

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a Twitter Conversation about Henry’s having Six Husbands and not Six Wives. People called for ‘a fic of some sort’ and so… I leapt at the chance. I make no promises for the version I offer here but I add only this, the ‘fluff’ factor on this is high and the historical accuracy itself may be wildly low. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Historical Note

Obviously this is written as a glance at ‘what may have been’ for Henry if he had indeed been the man with Six Husbands and not Six Wives. Whilst this is likely to be wildly inaccurate in several details I hope you will forgive my day-dreaming. 

Also of note is the fact that this is a light fluff piece and so won’t be so heady of a body count… hopefully.


	2. Characters

Carl of Aragon  
Anton Boleyn   
John Seymour   
Anton Of Cleves   
Carl Howard   
Kenneth Parr


	3. Chapter 1: The First Romance.

Henry isn’t sure what it is about Carlos that makes him want the boy so badly. It’s the first real romance he’s had, and he knows the boy was married off to his brother first, but since Arthur is dead and Carlos needs a new love match, he knows he should probably follow up on this desire. 

Carlos tries his best to be a friend, both boys know that they will be expected to have a romance and yet Henry is still afraid. They move alone after dinner and Carlos smiles when they are served buttered beer. 

That night is the first they spend as a proper married couple, Carlos gentle but aware that he needed to take control of the situation. The slight spill that happens later is a reason for Carlos to have time to undress the boy. Henry collapses at the end of their first proper time lovemaking. 

They spend the next few weeks together as a couple. Henry’s attention is, eventually, grabbed by another boy at the court. Carlos sulks dreadfully, eyeballing both Henry and the new boy, although he doesn’t try to tell him he can’t marry another boy. They will more than likely become a harem but Carlos knows he has to watch himself. He can’t deny Henry anything. He doesn’t really want to.


	4. Chapter 2: The Start Of A New Life

Anton Boleyn had already been known to Carlos for a while before Henry’s attentions became fixated on him. Carlos had watched as the two talked, flirted, laughed. Anton had been flirting with Henry over dinner and Carlos, eventually, had made his excuses to leave. Carlos had fallen asleep at that time, alone, in a spare room. 

Anton had been flirtatious for the rest of the dinner and, eventually, when Henry had made a move to go to bed, had gone with him. Henry had not pushed the boy away. He had almost expected it. Anton, it seemed, was eager to please his king. 

Carlos would later watch them together, content to allow Anton into the marriage, although the break with Rome had been something of a shock, to everyone. Anton, eventually, was brought in as a second husband. After a while of Carlos and Anton begging, they had taken in two daughters, two sweet girls from the local town who had needed a home. 

None of them had quite expected Henry to fall in love again. John Seymour had not seemed an obvious option.


	5. Chapter 3: The Studious One.

John Seymour had been a quiet man when he joined the court, he remained quiet. The boy was clever however and Henry was often found sneaking off to the library when his two husbands were with the girls. 

John’s flirtation was not so subtle as Carlos’ slow burn, but it was not quite as flirtatious as Anton’s either. John was capable of reading a simple poem and making it all the more flirtatious. John was also the first marriage that Henry chose for the sheer pleasure of the other man’s company. 

Anton accepted John with mild confusion. Carlos had taken in the boy, smiling when John turned out to be an innocent, shy little boy.

Once John had been married into the relationship, bonding with both girls, he had been surprised by a gift of the son they had all so wanted, the final adoption papers going through exactly as John found Henry watching the next boy. 

Each marriage bought them a new year or two, but none of the boys seemed bothered by the passing of time.


	6. Chapter 4: The Stubborn Boy Prince

As time passed and Henry grew older his marriage prospects grew younger. Henry had struggled to convince himself that young Anton of Cleves would be a good match. John had been shy of course, but the others had been sure of themselves. 

Anton of Cleves had allowed himself to be married, allowed himself to be used as Henry wished, then retired to the library. As time passed Henry grew older and angrier and John found himself intervening time and again to protect the boy. Anton was sobbing when John finally found the boy.

Anton’s misery was soon well known and, as time passed, Henry had sighed, releasing the boy from the bonds of the bed, although he had taken pains to keep the young man married to him. 

Anton’s refusal of the bed was not too much of a surprise, but the others had known they would need to watch for the next young man.


	7. Chapter 5: The Boy Strumpet

Marriage to the King was supposed to be for only the innocents. The new boy that Henry had snuck away to marry was clearly not innocent. Anton of Cleves had taken to avoiding everyone, John was still reading more than anything, by now taking control of the lessons that the three children had read to them. Anton Boleyn and Carlos of Aragon, the first and second husbands, had made the choice to walk away, letting Henry do as he wished. 

The boy was sweet, soft-spoken but a known flirt. His knowledge in the bedroom, once Henry had had his fill, would be of use to each husband, well, those that had an interest in love-making. 

They would pass almost a year this time before Henry brought home his last boy.


	8. Chapter 6: Gentle Posession

Kenneth Parr had been forced to sell his hand in marriage, both by family and by the King. Kenneth, however, was stubborn. He had been determined to make an escape, right from the start. His habits and passions ran so differently that the King had left the boy to his own choices, although he had been determined to look after the boy. 

Kenneth had slowly found himself falling in love with Henry, although, when the man died, he had been the first to make a break for it. The daughters and son had been left in the care of other men, although young Elizabeth had been quick to visit when she could. 

The other men had done what they could to keep together, although soon enough they had fallen apart. Love didn’t always hold true.


End file.
